Managing large networks can be complex as new network gears and new services are deployed. As a large network becomes more complex, the number of faults in the network grows. An operator of a large network may have to deal with up to thousands of network faults occurring simultaneously. The thousands of network faults can vary in severity of degradation, and can fall into a number of categories.